madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Titta/History
Past Childhood Titta was the daughter of the shrine maiden. Despite her status, Titta disliked read and write in the temple, nor have any interest about singing hymns about Gods. Instead, she refer to spend her time as a maid in Vorn House for a woman who made candy and cakes for her. During her childhood, Titta often visit the Vorn House and and played with Tigre, the sole child of the Vorn Family. She is also asked about his future as the next head of the Vorn Family properties. Even with her mother's ill condition, Titta refused to become a shrine maiden and going to become the maid instead. Her mother was strongly opposed the idea until Tigre came by and tell her mother that she is passionate about her dream, much to Titta's delight. After Urz's passing, Titta paid her condolences and would vowed to become Tigre's maid at his side. When Tigre is absent either he was on duty by his own, Titta often visits the temple to pray for Tigre and she will took care of the temple as a Shrine Maiden. Tigre's "Imprisonment" in Leitmeritz Two years after he is inherited the Vorn Family properties, Titta was officially became Tigre's maid. In one morning, Titta awaken Tigre by force and reminded him that Alsace people has awaited them outside his manor. Before Tigre could leave for his battle towards Dinant Plains, Titta expressed her concern about Tigre's participation for the war, especially when Brune general were critically discriminate Tigre. Tigre then promised Titta that he will coming back to Alsace alive, much to Titta's relief. With Tigre gone to Dinant Plains, Titta wished Tigre good luck. Titta is worried while awaited Tigre fro return in Vorn Manor. At the same time, she daily went into the shrine for Tigre's good will and luck. When she was almost finished praying, she was relief to meet Mashas Rodant and Bertrand, who survived the Brune's disastrous defeat from Dinant Plains.. To her stunning shock, Mashas delivered news about Tigre capture and require a hefty ransom . Regardless, with her worry that Tigre's wedding with Muozinel girl, Titta would try to collect as much fund to support the ransom. Battle for Alsace Zion's Atrocious Invasion When the news about Thenardier Army's march towards Alsace has reached to Titta. As a plan to save Alsace, Titta was told by Mashas to stay in order to help its resident's evacuation. While the capable ones fled to the near by wilderness, Titta led the vulnerable peers to the shrine where it acted as the resident's refuge. Even after the evacuation, Titta remained stayed in Vorn Manor and awaited for Tigre's return while holding the Black Bow and cries with her hopes. Despite Thenardier Army's damage towards Alsace, Titta stayed in Vorn Manor until she confronted Zion, who barged into the manor whilst mocking Tigre in front of her. Titta courageously told Zion to leave Alsace as her defense to Tigre, but Zion didn't heed it well as he chased her through the manor's balcony. The house maid tried to defend herself with her small knife, only to be disarmed by Zion and her maid uniform was torn by Zion's sword. To make matter worst, Zion pinned Titta down and, as his further insult to Tigre, attempting to rape Titta.Anime Episode 2Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6 Luckily, Titta was saved by the returning Tigre's arrow that shot to Zion's hand, released her from Zion's clutches. Titta was told to jump off from the manor's balcony, which she did, and both she and Tigre were saved by Eleonora Viltaria's wind and made their safe landing. Titta was crying over Tigre's return and before she was introduced to Tigre's new ally, Titta was rescued by Tigre's reflexes again (this time from an unknown assassin) before eventually scratched his hand. When she saw Tigre's bow broken, Titta immediately gave Tigre the Black Bow and told Tigre that his time has come to inherit the treasure. Alsace Life Under Leitmeritz Three days has passed since Tigre's war with Zion, peace returned to Alsace as Celesta was rebuilt by its residents and Leitmeritz Army. Titta would going to wake Tigre as usual, only to see Elen pointed her Arifar (mimicking Limlisha's method) at Tigre. While separating both Tigre and Elen apart, Titta scolded Elen for almost endangering Tigre's life despite Tigre told her to pardon the Silver Wind Vanadis instead. Brune Civil War Role within the Silver Meteor Army Because of her constant worry, Titta eventually joined Tigre in his new army, Silver Meteor Army and trying to keep an eye on him. After Mila declare her neutrality, Titta join the army. In the Orange Plains, Titta would bring several buckets of water to replenish the water supplies. On her way there, she see Ellen and decided to walk and chat with here. After learn to the Silver Wind Vanadis about her reasons, usually as both Vanadis whose duty above all else, for not staying close with Tigre, Titta immediately answers about Tigre's life before he became the Earl while hoping that Ellen will taking good care towards Tigre. During the Silver Meteor Army's first yet horrible defeat, Titta was nursing Tigre in a special ward while praying Tigre's quick recovery, When Elen came to the tent to visit Tigre, Titta allowed Elen's visit as long she did not disturbed Tigre's rest. When TIgre was awoke from his slumber and found the Black Bow was resonating and shining, Titta also awake. Both Tigre and Titta sneaked outside the camp and following the Black Arrow's reaction within the nearby swarm. Upon entering the mysterious temple with Tigre, Titta seemly recognized the eerie statue as Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death. During their trip, Titta was possessed by Tir Na Fal to test Tigre's credibility of using the Black Bow. Tigre forced to use the Black Bow power to save Titta from the Goddess of Death's possession and thankfully, she was saved with her clothes torn off. When Titta prepare some snacks to Tigre, she was told to stay with Bertrand while he led to a war against Muozinel's Army. Even though she was still worried about her master's condition, Titta following his order while prayed for everyone's safety. When Tigre and his army emerged victorious against Muozinel in Agnes, courtesy of Titta was relieved over Tigre's safe and sound. Prior Tigre's victory over the invading Muozinel Army, Titta also befriended with Regin in the camp after she reveal herself as Tigre's only housemaid. Her background did triggered Regin's curiosity as she wished to know more about Tigre. Prior the peak of the Civil War, Titta continued to support the Silver Meteor Army. Like Tigre and everyone, Titta was extremely sadden over Bertrand's death. However, it was Tigre's bizarre well-being since Saint-Groel incident worried Titta the most. When she served everyone with her tea and asked by Elen about Tigre's condition, Titta's only answer was his minor injuries before she left the tent. Even at night, Tigre was still depressed despite Titta called for him until Elen came by and consulting Tigre in her place. When Tigre's resolve was recovered, Titta cried in tears while hugging her master with her arms. Ten days after the Civil War, Titta joined Tigre and Regin on a horse carriage during a parade about Tigre's victory, even though she was a bit jealous about the relationship between the princess and the archer. Nonetheless, Titta was also among of the crowds to see Tigre and his allies at Nice Palace's Gate . Days after the celebration, Titta followed Tigre for Leitmeritz and became its semi-resident, working as a maid for Elen, Lim and Tigre while also visiting Temple to pray for Tigre when he was on duty. Six Months Later Quest for Lebus After learning about Tigre's disappearance, Titta was the first to be devastated about the news. Regardless, she prayed often for Tigre's safety return. Sometime after his disappearance, Titta went to Leitmeritz with Marthus to visit both Elen and Lim and, in the same time, as Mashas's idea to find and identify Tigre. As Ellen informed her about her encounter with Urz, who looked similar like Tigre, Titta couldn't more happier over the Tigre survival even if the possibility is rather slim. With Marthus and Lim at her side, Titta embarked on her journey to Lebus for Tigre. Arrival in Lebus and Reunion with the Goddess of Death During their journey to Lebus, Titta and others first entered Port Lippner while warmly greeted by Lippner residents. Among those residents, Matvey, who involved the Asvarre Civil War like Tigre and also a witness of his disappearance, greeted the trio with his own courtesy. Matvey offered his assistance to the trio to reach Lebus with a safe route, but he won't be joining them to Lebus. With the help from the Lippner residents, the trio safely reached to Lebus in a short amount of time. As they arrived to Lebus's outskirts, they saw an abandoned old shrine and entered into the shrine. The temple had aroused their curiosity, but also prompted their cautiousness as they expected some traps and danger. In their discovery, Titta would tell both Mashas and Lim that she would enter the temple's altar to pray luck to Tigre. While praying to meet Tigre once again, Titta was shocked to see darkness surrounded her and an unknown voice whispering behind her ears again about lending her powers, before finally collapsing. She was carried by a worried Mashas and Lim from the avatar and exited the temple, while her soul (possessed by Tir Na Fal) went to help Tigre. Sun Festival (To be added...) Return to Brune Tigre's Homecoming After exiting Silesia's Imperial Palace, Titta followed Tigre, Elen and Lim for Leitmeritz before they eventually depart for Alsace three days later. Titta also followed Tigre and Leitmeritz to meet his allies in Territore. Before the battle against Sachstein Army in Nemetacum, Titta also suggesting to name the new army as the Moonlight Knights. Melisande's Uprising in Nice (To be added) Tigre's Conflict Against Greast Showdown between Tigre and Kureys Zhcted Civil War Under the Ominous Purple Skies Role in Tir Na Fal's Descent Reference Category:History